The invention concerns a crimping tool.
The solderless connection of electrical components (so-called "crimp connections") is gaining increasing importance, especially for "on site" assembly. Thus, for production reasons, for example, it is substantially more convenient to furnish cable ends provided for a clamping connection by crimp connection with an end sleeve instead of soldering the strands of the cable end together. The generic hand compression tools disclosed in, for example, DE-OS 3,109,289, are generally used for crimping.
In the prior art the components to be crimped are first assembled loose in an initial operation, then fed to the crimping tool, squeezed together by actuation of the actuating means of the crimping tool and, in a last operation, removed from the tool. Such a work sequence--measured against the entire time it takes to produce a clamped joint--requires a relatively long period of time.
In an attempt to minimize the time required to produce the crimp connection, efforts have been made to utilize machinery to produce crimp connections, as disclosed for example in DE-OS 3,508,354, in industrial use. It has been found, however, that such machinery is suitable only for stationary use since, on the one hand, it has a relatively high intrinsic weight and, on the other, is operable only in conjunction with power connections (compressed air, electric current).